Tensou Sentai Goseigers: A Power Unknown
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: When the Goseigers are called to action to defeat the Warstar they are surprised to learn that the youngest member, Cassie the Orange Goseiger, has all three of their tribes' powers. What will happen she finds out WHY she has all three tribe powers? R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Super Sentai, Toei does!**

**Summary****: When the Goseigers are called to action to defeat the Warstar they are surprised to learn that the youngest member, Cassie the Orange Goseiger, has all three of their tribes' powers. She doesn't know why she has all of the powers, but Cassie is the ONLY Goseiger ever, to have all three Gosei Tribe Powers, the tribes of Landick, Seaick, and Skick. No one knows why she has all three of the tribes' powers but her fellow Goseigers don't question or press her on the matter. When the Tower of Heaven was destroyed by one of the Warstar's they are all stuck on the surface alone in the fight to protect the Earth. So they can't call Master Head to see why they were never told of her having all of their powers. They knew about her but each tribe suspected she was with another tribe. They all decide to make sure to keep her safe because of her being the youngest. They fight together as the Goseigers to protect the Earth, with a few surprises yet to come.**

_**Tenshi Sentai Goseigers: A Power Unknown**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Goseigers**_

I landed on top of a building, getting ready to practice the Power of the Skick tribe. I pulled out my Tensouder and opened it.

_Gotcha!_

I slid in my Windrive card, "Windrive cardo! Tenso!" and slammed it shut. I pushed my Tensouder out in front of me and a gust a wind flew out of it. It flew up and swirled into an orange tornado, and flew away.

I smiled at it as it flew away. _Wow… It looks so pretty. _I thought.

I turned to leave and suddenly heard a huge explosion. "Nani?" I turned around quickly to see the Tower of Heaven in flames.

"NO!" I screamed and ran to the edge of the building, pulling out my Tensouder. I opened it.

_Gotcha!_

"Windrive cardo!" I yelled slamming it shut and jumping of the building as the wind swirled around me and carried me off toward the explosion.

As I dropped to the ground, I saw Alata already fighting the Warstar responsible for the flaming Tower of Heaven. The Warstar looked strong, although Alata seemed to have it covered.

Boy was I wrong! The Warstar named Dereputa, suddenly slashed Alata in the arm. Alata went flying backwards.

"Alata!" I yelled running over to him. as the Warstar disappeared. I looked down at him and shook him, he was de-transformed. "Alata, daijobudeuka?"

"Hyi, arigato Cassie." He said trying to stand but fell over.

"Alata?" I grabed him and helped him up. "What were you thinking of not calling the rest of us?"

"Gomen. Demo, there was no…" he winced. "time."

I looked down and saw his arm cover in blood.

"Oh my! Alata, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" I helped him sit down and took his arm in my hand, he winced again. I looked at him apologetically. "Gomen, demo I need to see it."

He nodded. "Hyi."

I looked at it carefully and saw the cut was pretty deep. "Oh, Alata…" I sighed.

"Nani?"

"It's pretty deep. Let's get you back to Eri." I said helping him up again.

"Hyi." he wrapped his good arm around my neck and I laced an arm around his waist, and the other holding the arm he had around my neck, to keep him steady.

We started walking to the park were Eri and him usually always were.

"Alata!" yelled Eri coming over when she saw us coming.

I helped Alata over to a bench and helped him sit down.

"What happened?" she asked him, as she looked at his arm frantically.

He winced at her grabbing his arm. "The Tower of Heaven… has been… destroyed."

"Nani?" she asked, dropping his arm and getting up to look at the sky.

"Ow…" said Alata holding his arm.

I sighed. "Eri…" I kneeled down next to him and held his arm in my hand looking at it again. "You need to be gentle with him!"

Eri looked back down at me and gave Alata a small smile. "Gomen."

He nodded.

"Ok, we need to get this bandaged up." I said getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Cassie…" said Alata and Eri together.

I turned back around to face them.

"It is nice to finally meet, you."

I smiled and nodded. "Same. I'll be back soon." I turned and headed to a drug store.

I came back with a few bandages, gauze and some medicine. Eri helped me bandage up Alata's arm.

"Arigato." said Alata smiling when we had finished fixing his arm.

"No problem, Alata." I said.

"Ya. That's what friends are for, ne?" asked Eri holding up her pointer finger.

"Hyi." agreed Alata and I.

_**-A few days later-**_

Alata was listening to peoples thoughts on top of the building I had been training on just days before.

"Alata." I said appearing right beside him. He jumped. "That isn't nice, listening to peoples thoughts. It's called being a perv."

"Nani?" he asked surprised.

I giggled. "I said, listening to people's thoughts makes you a perv."

"That's mean." He said turning around, hurt on his face.

I sighed and sat next to him. "It's the truth, though."

He just looked down. "Gomen, Alata. I didn't mean anything, by it. I was just trying to be funny."

"I know!" he got up quickly pulling out his Tensouder and Windrive card. He opened it.

_Gotcha!_

"Windrive Cardo! Tenso!" he slammed the cartridge shut and jumped off the building.

I just sat there stunned for a second, then I came to my senses. "NANI?" I jumped up and did the same, following him to the surface.

Once on the surface he started to run.

"OI!" I yelled running after him. "Matee!"

I finally caught up to him and grabbed the edge of his Skick tribe jacket. "WHY?" I demanded.

"Nani?" he asked casually a hint of mocking in his voice.

"MEAN!"

"Gomen." he said holding his arms out for a hug.

"OK." I smiled and accepted the hug. Why wouldn't I? He's HOT!

Suddenly Alata let go and ran away. I looked after him. _Nani? What just happened?_ I thought running after him.

It turned out he heard a child's thoughts and went to go help him out. But what came after was the problem.

Bibi's were now attacking. Alata and I went running in to help the others.

"Finally!" yelled Agri.

"Where have you been?" asked Eri.

"Helping people." said Alata.

"Sukaa." said Moune nodding her head.

"Just transform." said Hyde.

"Hyi!" said Alata and I. We pull out our Tensouder, and open them.

_Gotcha!_

We put our hand down in front of us and flip them. My change card appears in my hand.

"Change cardo!" I say placing it in my Tensouder. I then bring my arms around in a swinging motion until they are in front of me; my right hand is south and my left north, holding my Tensouder. I then bring them together; slamming my Tensouder shut.

I transform into GoseiOrange.

I look over and see Alata as… well, Alata.

"Nani?"

"Oi." says Hyde inching over to Alata in a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"It seems I've dropped my change card." he says.

"EH?" we all shout.

"How could you drop your change card?" yells Agri, thumping Alata in the head.

Eri comes over and shakes him. "How? When? Where? Why?"

Alata just scratches his head.

We finish off the rest of the Bibi's alone, and then we head to the river to talk. Eri sees a kid watching and listening to us and brings him down to us with her Windrive card. It was the kid Alata had helped earlier.

It ended up that he had seen us de-transform and we had to explain to him who we were and why we were here. He understood quickly. Then Hyde goes and scares the poor boy. Alata steps in and explains to Hyde that the boy, Nozomu, was his friend and that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Once Hyde accepted that fact we all left, only to have to go fight another Warstar. We headed to the scene.

"Warstar!" yelled Agri.

"Uda?" asked the Warstar looking down at us from his place on a huge ruble ball. "What do you want?"

"Stop this destruction, now!" said Hyde.

"Neeeiiiitttabada!" said the Warstar stubbornly.

"We will protect all life on this planet!" said Alata.

"Blah-blah-blah…"

"Resair!" shouted Moune angrily.

"Nani?"

"You heard me."

The Warstar growled and sent some ruble balls at us we all went running in different directions.

Hyde was the first to get caught in a ball. A ball was about to get Moune but Agri jumped in yelling, "Moune!" and pushed her aside. He got captured then.

"Oniichan!" yelled Moune when she saw her brother get swallowed in the ball. Suddenly a ball came in and engulfed her, as she screamed.

"Hyde, Agri, Moune!" I yelled. I tried to run up to help them but Alata pulled me back. He and Eri grabbed my arms and we started running. Suddenly Eri tripped on a piece of rubble and fell down.

"ERI!" yelled Alata and I. We tried to grab her as she tried to scoot away from the ball about to swallow her, but we were too late.

Alata continued to pull me along. We had to separate for a minute to get the ball of our tail. The ball followed me. I tried to jump out of the way but I got swallowed inside. I screamed.

"Cassie!" yelled Alata, as the ball came at him and knocked him aside.

Alata continued to fight. The Warstar was getting fed up now.

"Give up." said the Warstar.

"NEVER!" Alata yelled back.

"Nani?"

"I told you… I'll never give up!"

Nozomu came running behind the corner and saw Alata. Nozomu remembered the card in his pocket. Alata had helped him and dropped it in the process. Nozomu reached in his pocket and brought it out. I started to glow and get hot.

He saw Alata get thrown back and ran toward him holding the card before him. "Alata…!"

Alata looked up and saw Nozomu running at him. Nozomu stopped at Alata. Alata saw the boulders holding the rest of us coming at them. He grabbed Nozomu and jumped up and into the building.

The rest of us trapped in the balls crashed together and we were all flung about, screaming, as a result. We all landed with grunts.

Nozomu gave Alata his card and we all ran back to the Warstar.

"Mina, eco!" yelled Alata.

"UN!" we all nodded in agreement.

We pulled out our Tensouders and opened them.

_Gotcha!_

We put our hand down in front of us and flip them. Our change cards appear in our hands.

"Change cardo!" we yell placing them in our Tensouders. We bring our arms around in a swinging motion until they are in front of us; our right hands are south and our left hands north, holding our Tensouders. We then bring them together; slamming the Tensouders shut.

We change into the Goseigers, and defeat the Warstar.

"Well… that guy sure was stubborn." said Moune.

"Like you?" I ask.

She gives me a slight glare but then it softens into a smile. I smile back.

"Yea." she said.

"Alata you need to be more care-" began Eri but was cut off.

"Goseigers." said Dereputa coming up behind us.

We all turn to see him stop a few feet away. Alata stands in front.

"You…" said Alata, anger evident in his voice.

"You know him?" asked Hyde.

Alata glances at Hyde through the corner of his eye, but then Dereputa speaks and he looks back at him.

"I am surprised to see that you survived my attack GoseiRed." said Dereputa. "Tell me, has the wound on your arm healed?"

Alata grabs his arm holding it.

"We will battle again GoseiRed." said Dereputa turning around, and walking away. "Look forward to our next meeting."

"Matee!" yelled Alata, Moune and I running after him but he quickly turns around, and throwing his Comet bombs at us. We go flying back. When we look up again Dereputa has disappeared.

**And that is the end of chapter one. What is going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! Arigato gosimas! Chapter two should be up soon!**


End file.
